


Single-handedly Silly

by bakasaiga



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28161036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakasaiga/pseuds/bakasaiga
Summary: A one-shot detailing how Rin first learned that Sesshomaru was missing his left arm. FYI Sesshomaru disrobes for a bit!
Relationships: Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	Single-handedly Silly

A few moons after Rin's first encounter with Sesshomaru and her revival, she gradually learned the names of her saviour and fellow travelling companions: Master Jaken and the two-headed dragon that she'd name Ah-Un. Her charm continued to wear at Lord Sesshomaru's icy dark heart and he gave in to the dragon's new name.

As the sun began to set, the group wandered the forest and silence took over as the dominant background noise. Giving in to her curious nature, Rin asked Master Jaken a daring question.

"Master Jaken, why Sesshomaru doesn't use his left arm in battle? Is there a reason behind that?" Master Jaken, unable to bear the repercussions of explaining the unfortunate incident where Inuyasha cut their lord's arm off amidst the battle for Tetsuaiga, winced at the beating he'd receive. The green imp proceeded to reprimand her for her uncalled for nosiness.

"Young girl! You have no right to ask these silly questions! Stop being so nosy, you should be grateful that Lor-"

"Jaken," Lord Sesshomaru interrupted his vassal abruptly, "leave it."

The imp immediately shut his mouth tightly. Sesshomaru, overhearing their indiscreet conversation, began to reflect on the reason why. He internalized his disheartened feelings, attempting to reconcile these thoughts. _Why do I feel this distasteful sentiment at her words?_

As the sun set and day turned to night, the entourage found a peaceful spot by a shallow hillside cliff to rest for the night. Rin leaned her back against a comfortable-looking oak tree and bid her companions a good night. She fell asleep quickly and let her drowsiness take over.

Soon, she was startled by the bustling winds, the young girl awakened in the middle of the night. Rin admired the clear sky, stars clearly lit and moon shining brightly as if it was begging to be enjoyed. Glancing at Master Jaken, who was fast asleep, she decided to lay in the tall grasses of the hillside cliff only a few steps away. Amid the patches of grass, she spotted her lord, resting peacefully on top of a large rock.

Rin knew it was unbecoming to spy on others, but she had never seen Lord Sesshomaru look so...sad. Of course, to the average person, his face was still expressionless. But Rin could just tell, this face was melancholy - as if it was missing something and slightly regretful too. Perhaps she was reading too much into it, she thought to herself.

Sesshomaru began to disrobe his left kimono sleeve, unveiling his missing limb. He stared at it greatly, pained with the heavy price he had paid for his foolishness with Tetsuaiga. But he still couldn't shake it off. _Why did father betray me like this? There must be something more to it._ Sesshomaru began to gently caress the end of his shoulder, reminiscing on his own retribution.

Then, an abrupt gasp escaped Rin's pouty lips. Both of them, startled by her noise, immediately tensed up. _How did I not sense her? Was I so caught up in my own thoughts?_

Rin, unfrightened, gave her lord a half-hearted grin. She felt as if she had interrupted something that she shouldn't have seen, but still did not feel the need to apologize immediately. The two of them shared something of an unspoken connection and this guided their dynamic as time went on. 

Lord Sesshomaru gradually emerged from his spot on the rock, and faced his body with hers, staring into her dark brown eyes. "Rin."

"Yes, my lord?"

He inhaled deeper than usual before posing his question. "Does it upset you that your Lord Sesshomaru is relegated to one arm?" He asked coldly, but his heart sank awaiting her response.

For some reason, the girl began to smile brightly. Her eyes so full of happiness, they shut tightly, and her composure grew to be so radiant that she began to giggle. "This just proves how strong you are, my lord! You literally defeat all your enemies single-handedly. You're so blessed with such a strong right arm, you don't need your left! Rin is in awe at her lord's prowess!!!"

Before she had a chance to meet her lord's gaze, she found herself face to face with Lord Sesshomaru, who was just inches from her nose. He raised his hand up, expecting her to flinch. But she did not waver. There was no expression of fear in her eyes - no, she didn't even blink. There was no second-hand nature to run away. Just a look of pure peace and admiration in her youthful disposition. Kneeling in front her of, he lowered his hand and brushed her hair gently behind her ear, letting his clawed fingers caress her soft cheek and unkept hair. Rin could see, in his own Lord Sesshomaru-way, he was smirking. Of course, this would have still been unseen by the average eye.

Her lord parted his lips and softly remarked, "you are a silly girl, indeed."

**Author's Note:**

> I posted the original inspiration/headcanon of this on my Twitter: https://twitter.com/SesshomaRin/status/1339699899210715137


End file.
